This invention provides methods of synthesing new compounds for pharmaceutical uses. This invention provides methods, compounds and compositions for treating cancer, inhibiting cancer invasion, cell invasion, or cancer cell invasion, wherein the cancers comprise breast, leukocytic, liver, ovarian, bladder, prostatic, skin, bone, brain, leukemia, lung, colon, CNS, melanoma, renal, cervical, esophageal, testicular, spleenic, kidney, lymphatic, pancreatic, stomach and thyroid cancers.